


Prize Pod

by FangsofLightening



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, M/M, The Unversed (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: In which Vanitas creates a Prize Pod for the first time. Ventus thinks it's cool, and Vanitas still doesn't know what to call the emotion Ventus makes him feel.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Prize Pod

"What's that one?" 

Vanitas blinked at the new pot Unversed bouncing and dancing around in the air. 

"I... don't know," Vanitas admitted. "I've never made it before."

This one was black and emerald green with gold embellishments and a gold winged lid. It's front had four golden diamond shapes across the bottom and points off the curved design - the back was plain lines and simple colors with the symbol of his creations in the green center. The smiling eyes were the usual red in the front center of the body. Vanitas wasn't sure what emotion had formed it; he had so many mixing together at the moment that it would be a headache to figure out which one was the definite cause. Or maybe the mixture itself was the cause... Xehanort could help him figure it out when he got home. 

The pot twirled over to Ventus, bouncing excitedly in front of him a few times before the lid came up and a chocolate popped out. Ventus scrambled to catch the candy while Vanitas blinked in startled confusion. It wasn't unusual for his pot Unversed to spit things out, but how could something made of his emotions create chocolate? Was that even actually chocolate? 

"Is this edible?"

Ventus was already unwrapping the candy as he asked, sniffing it a moment before taking a bite. So maybe he wasn't the brightest. Maybe he even lacked simple survival skills and common sense. He was still Vanitas' best friend, and Vanitas was worried. 

"How is it?" 

He hadn't looked disgusted, but... 

"Tastes like chocolate to me." 

The candy was offered to him, and Vanitas accepted it to examine himself. It was just a normal chocolate bar. That didn't make sense; something born of emotions shouldn't be capable of making chocolate from nothing. As Vanitas hesitantly took a bite to taste test, Ventus grabbed what Vanitas was uncreatively naming Prize Pod. Sky filled orbs intently took in each detail of the pot as Ventus turned it this way and that, curiosity radiating from him. What was going through his mind? Did he think it was weird? It had spat a bar of chocolate at him. Vanitas shifted position slightly under Ven's scrutiny of his creation. Then, just when he was going to try and voice his questions, Ventus grabbed the cap and lifted it right off. A puff of sparkling smoke followed the action. 

That was... Even his father didn't just _open the manifestation of his emotions_ without so much as a "may I". Ventus was lucky Vanitas had a soft spot for him. 

"Huh?" Ventus blinked into the pot. "It's empty. Where did--"

Another chocolate flew put of the pot and smacked into Ventus' face. Served him right. 

"The pot types usually are," Vanitas explained. "Whatever comes out of them is either formed directly before ejection or placed in them beforehand." 

Ventus released the Prize Pod and picked up the chocolate from his lap. 

"So these chocolate bars... Are made right before they're spit out? How?" 

Vanitas shrugged. Ventus had been the one rudely looking inside it at the time. 

"My dad understands better than I do; he'll figure it out."

Xehanort had been the one to figure out how all of the Unversed work. Not why Vanitas could make them or how, yet, but it was better than nothing. They at least knew the Unversed were made of Vanitas' emotions. 

"You know..." Ventus slowly unwrapped the chocolate, "I think it's cool, how you can make things from your emotions." 

Vanitas felt his cheeks heat at the comment and suddenly the grass was much more interesting to look at than Ventus. Ventus thought it was cool? Someone other than his father didn't think he was a freak or a monster? He technically already knew Ventus didn't think that way, the blond had no reaction when he'd admitted it the first time, but it was still... Hearing it said aloud filled him with a warm happiness he wasn't used to. It was different from his usual happiness, but he couldn't quite place it... Whatever it was, it was an emotion only Ventus created in him. 

He had to shift topic and distract himself. Before he made another, potentially more embarrassing, new Unversed. 

"Even the chocolate?" 

"Especially the chocolate, that's awesome!"

"But we don't know what it's made of; it could be anything." 

Ventus made a face somewhere between disgust and his previous admiration. 

"Did you have to say that?" 

Vanitas laughed - wow, he'd never felt this light and happy before - and pulled the Prize Pod back to him. He wanted to do some testing of his own. 

"Is there a sweet you're particularly fond of?" 

"Cake." 

Vanitas snorted; of course Ventus liked cake, who didn't? But 'cake' was too broad. There were so many different flavors Vanitas could end up picking one Ventus hated. 

"You'll need to be more specific."

"The real sugary kind. Like Angel Food."

Angel Food cake for an angel. Vanitas tried focusing his thoughts on the cake and his new Prize Pod. It was born from him; theoretically he should have control over what came out of it. The other pot Unversed could be used for things beside spitting out whatever element they harbored. It'd be stupid if this one could only spit out chocolate. 

The Prize Pod bounced out of his hands and back to Ventus. Vanitas watched it with growing apprehension. Ventus smiled and lightly touched it with a low greeting as if it were a living creature rather than manifested emotion. That heat returned to Vanitas' face, a light dusting hardly noticeable on skin pale as his. Ventus really did like his Unversed... Fortunately Ventus was too preoccupied lifting a small cake out of the Prize Pod to notice Vanitas.

"Is this..." Ventus sniffed the cake before taking a bite. He moaned slightly - a sound that grabbed Vanitas' attention; Ven really liked it _that_ much? - and grinned. "Perfect. I didn't know you could bake."

"I can't." 

Apparently his Unversed could though. Another thing to ask Xehanort about. 

"Are you sure?" 

"They never come out right so I gave up trying." Vanitas motioned for the Prize Pod again and stood. "I need to get home and figure this thing out. Enjoy your cake."

"Don't have to tell me." Ventus smiled sunshine and waved him off. "Go learn so you can tell me all about it." 

"Yeah yeah." Vanitas gave a brief wave over his shoulder as he walked away. 

Not only did Ventus accept his Unversed, but he wanted to hear about them. Vanitas could teach him and Ventus would listen without judgement or disgust or scientific curiosity. Hugging the Prize Pod closer, Vanitas tried fighting down the warmth bubbling up from his heart and threatening to overtake him.


End file.
